TRISTEZAS
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: Muchas veces el dolor de una traición nos puede llevar a cometer alguna acción que después nos puede llegar a pesar, ¿pero, es posible perdonar realmente?


_**TRISTEZAS**_

"_muchas veces el dolor de una traición nos puede llevar a cometer alguna acción que después nos puede llegar a pesar. ¿Pero,… es posible que podamos realmente perdonar?" _

Una noche más en el Sengoku, nos ponemos en movimiento para armar el campamento para descansar esta noche. Extraigo los alimentos que tomaremos, sé que ya no nos queda mucho y que debo regresar a mi época. El se anima a ir de caza

Inuyasha.- ya vengo voy a cazar algo

Shippou.- sip, buena idea

Lo veo partir y siento una opresión en mi pecho, ¿por qué desconfío así de ti? Si sé que el siempre nos provee de alimentos y protección, pero, últimamente su semblante a cambiado, lo noto inquieto, al menos por las noches. Mi concentración es rota al escuchar la voz del monje

Miroku.- ¿lo has notado Sango? Últimamente está muy extraño, su semblante no es el mismo.

Compruebo que lo yo ya había notado no había sido desapercibido por mis amigos

Sango.- si, Houshi, parece que está desesperado por ir a encontrarse con alguien

Shippou.-¿ si? (los mira y sonríe) pues últimamente el huele diferente

Los tres volteamos a ver mientras que el pequeño intentaba prender el fuego

Miroku.- explícate Shippou

Shippou.- si! (exclama jubiloso al haber logrado prender la fogata) uds, ¿no lo han percibido? Es sutil, pero está presente

Sango.- ya Shippou, te recuerdo que nosotros no tenemos el sentido del olfato tan desarrollado como tú o el de Inuyasha

Shippou.- lo siento, pero el olor que percibo es de tierra y huesos, y saben a quién me refiero

Le baje las estrellas de un solo golpe

tal vez ese fue mi error

Ellos intercambian miradas y obvian responder al verme triste, yo… yo también podía percibir ese aroma. He aprendido a identificarlos, creo que el convivir con dos youkais me ha enseñado a desarrollar mi sentido del olfato, claro, no será tan desarrollado como el de ellos, pero algo es algo. Me hago la desatendida como si nada ocurriera minutos después lo veo llegar con un par de liebres ya limpias y listas para ser cocinadas

Le ofrecí cada día y cada noche

el alma y el corazón

Yo solo lo miro comer en silencio, lo veo de rato en rato ver hacia el bosque, sé que la está buscando a "ella". ¿Por qué se cuida ahora de que no nos demos cuenta de que va a encontrarse con "ella"? ¿Si antes lo hacía sin importarle nada? Meneo la cabeza tratando de alejar los pensamientos, las dudas

Pero no le basto no fue suficiente

No quiso quererme como lo quise yo

Los chicos ya han buscado su lugar para dormir, el, como de costumbre ha subido a las ramas de algún árbol para descansar. Veo tu perfil recortado por la luna que te hace lucir tan atractivo, aún más de lo que eres. Tu cabello platinado refulge con destellos espectaculares. Te veo moverte algo inquieto, olfateas el lugar, tal vez, sabiendo a quien pertenece ese olor.

Abres los ojos y nos observas a todos dormir, te incorporas, al saber que estamos dormidos te alejas internándote en el bosque que nos rodeaba. Yo, sé hacia a donde se dirigen tus pasos, vas donde _"ella_"

Que voy hacer con todo este amor,

Que no cabe en mi pecho

Las lágrimas afloran a mis ojos, una espada atraviesa mi alma. Salgo de mi cómodo lecho al lado de la fogata, y me dirijo por el mismo lugar por donde te vi ir,

Que me cala los huesos,

que se ahoga en este mar de dolor

Al llegar te veo en brazos de _"ella_", una hermosa sonrisa surca tus labios, ¿será de placer, o, de satisfacción, tal vez?

Que me quema la carne,

que me hierve la sangre

Las lágrimas surcan mi rostro mientras veo como comparten un tierno beso que poco a poco cambia de intensidad. Ese beso que debería ser para mí, esas caricias que deberían ser mías.

Que me está partiendo en dos la razón

A pesar del dolor que traspasa mi alma no puedo alejarme del lugar, no puedo de dejar de verte y soñar despierta que soy yo a la que estas besando y a la que tienes entre tus fuertes brazos que soy yo la que te intenta desnudarte para que nuestros cuerpos puedan tener un mejor contacto. Sé que puedes oler mis lágrimas y diriges tu mirada dorada hacia el lugar en donde estoy, ¿tal vez puedes verme?, no lo sé.

Que voy hacer sin su amor;

que voy hacer con mi amor

Logro distinguir en medio de nuestros gemidos el sollozo de un llanto silencioso de cierta persona que se oculta entre los arbustos que nos circundan percibo el olor a sal y su inconfundible olor a sakuras que emite Kagome, ladeo mi rostro hacia el lugar donde percibo su llanto. Sé que ella nos está ahí, mirándonos. No entiendo porque se tortura de esta manera?

Se fue sin decirme adiós;

me rompió la sonrisa

Hago acopio de todo el poco valor que me queda para contenerme de salir corriendo, no le voy a dar ese gusto de verme salir huyendo. Doy media vuelta y regreso al campamento.

Las ilusiones; el alma y el corazón

Le di todo mi amor y no fue suficiente

Donde vuelvo a recostarme y a dejar que mis lágrimas salgan en un llanto silencioso. No consigo dormir.

Te veo llegar antes del amanecer, con un cierto brillo en tu mirar a igual que en tu semblante, arrojas un par de leños a la fogata revolviéndolos para avivar el fuego que lentamente esta extinguiéndose. Siento tu mirada posada en mí, tal vez me tengas lástima, compasión por esta niña que te sigue como un perro faldero, a igual que tú por ella. Qué irónico, verdad?

Estoy en un triangulo amoroso, yo amándote y tú amándola.

Te diriges hacia el árbol donde estuviste horas antes, disimular tus "escapes" nocturnos.

No quiso quererme como lo quise yo

Sé que no está durmiendo, solo oigo su llanto silencioso; sé que soy el culpable de su sufrimiento, pero no puedo evitarlo, o… si? Estoy tan confundido,, sé que esta no es una excusa, pero…

Que voy hacer con todo este amor;

Que no cabe en mi pecho

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que estar sufriendo de esta manera? Sé que él no me ama, entonces, ¿por qué diantres me hago tantas ilusiones con solo una mirada, una palabra, o un gesto que él me da? ¿Sencillamente porque no puedo sacarlo de mi mente y de mi corazón?

Que me cala los huesos,

Que se ahoga en este mar de dolor

Si sé que siempre la va a ir a buscar, como lo está haciendo todas estas noches. No me di cuenta a comienzo, pues pensaba que salía a patrullar el perímetro, hasta que me pude dar cuenta del porque, ese porque tenía un cuerpo, un rostro, un nombre y es Kikyou

Que me quema la carne;

que me hierve la sangre

Amanece nuevamente un día más de tortura, de que no seas totalmente mío. Veo al pequeño kitsune saltar sobre su regazo para despertarlo, esto provoca que esboce una suave y tierna sonrisa

Shippou.- ya despiértate, holgazán!

Lo escucho emitir un gruñido y lo veo lanzar sus garras simulando un ataque, el pequeño lo esquiva y entre risas desciende del árbol.

Que me está partiendo en dos la razón

En el momento que me incorporo me encuentro con ese mar dorado que tanto amo, veo incertidumbre y tal vez algo de confusión, reo que soy la única que puede leer que emoción esta surcando su interior, también logro ver algo de… lástima? No quiero su lástima, ni su compasión, eso… no lo soportaría

Que voy hacer sin su amor,

que voy hacer con mi amor

Me gusta sumergirme en ese mar de chocolate, son tan expresivos, tan cálidos me transmiten tanta paz. Su expresión a cambiado, tal vez, a notado ¿que siento lastima por ella?

Que no cabe en mi pecho.

Que me cala los huesos

¿Pero de que me vale desear esto? Si solo es de una parte, ya que sé que para ti solo soy tu _"_buscador de fragmentos", aunque vendería mi alma al diablo con tal que tú me hicieras caso, que no solo sea el _"__buscador_" si no, la mujer a quien amas. Te das cuenta de mi mal humor, y todo el día me la paso ignorándote, como es de suponer tú estás molesto por esto. No quise viajar contigo; nuestra ruta ha cambiado ya que nos dirigimos de regreso hacia la villa de Kaede ya que yo deseo regresar a mi casa.

Que se ahoga en este mar de dolor.

Lo veo conversar con el monje que lástima que no posea su sentido auditivo para así poder escuchar lo que esos están hablando

Sango.- Kagome…

Kagome.- ¿sí?

Sango.- estos días los veo distantes a los dos. ¿Qué ha pasado, porque no me cuentas? ¿No confías en mí?

Kagome (suspiro).- no es así Sango, claro que confío en ti, pero… tú conoces la historia, así que dedúcelo amiga

Sango.- todo esto tiene un nombre, y ese es ¿Kikyou?

Kagome.- ¿por qué tienes que discernir lo obvio, Sango?

Sango.- pero… si siempre es así, entonces ¿por qué te veo con el semblante tan triste últimamente? Sé que siempre pelean, discuten por tonterías, pero después de la última discusión como que tú no se lo has perdonado

Kagome.- no quiero hablar Sango, me lastima más, con el tiempo lo descubrirás y comprenderás mi actitud

Ella suspira resignada, comprende que no me podrá sacar ninguna información mas, vemos un claro metros más adelante.

Sango.- ¡nos detendremos en ese claro, excelencia!

Miroku.- ¡claro Sango!

Nosotros nos adelantamos y de soslayo noto que Inuyasha se detiene, está confundido. ¿Habrá dicho algo "sin querer"? como me gustaría saberlo, pero si es algo relacionado con "esa" prefiero no saberlo, no lo deseo

Que me quema la carne.

Que me hierve la sangre

Nos disponemos a preparar algo de comer y una vez que terminamos emprendemos el viaje nuevamente. Este ha sido completamente infructuoso, ya que no hemos encontrado ni fragmentos ni a Naraku, creo que el único que encontró "algo" ha sido él, si nos acercamos a la aldea creo que esos encuentros furtivos ya no serán tan seguidos. No entiendo ¿cómo puede besarla?, acariciarla, si es un cuerpo hecho de barro, aunque debo admitir que su piel no es tan tosca ni áspera, tiene la suavidad de la porcelana fina. Tsk! ¿Será por eso que la busca? ¿Mi piel no se compara con la de ella?

Que se ahoga en este mar de dolor

A ratos, cuando me exaspera tanto me dan ganas de usar el conjuro del kotodama y enterrarlo no solo a 50 mts de profundidad, si no de mandarlo hasta el mismísimo centro del planeta, si sé que soy sádica y hasta cruel, pero disfruto ese castigo, y últimamente aun más sobre todo desde que la vi con "ella". Sé que él me odia en esos momentos, y que desearía no estar a mi lado, si es así, ¿por qué no se va de una buena vez? O, ¿por qué no le pide que ella sea la que lo acompañe? Así yo podría irme y no regresar mas, pero que digo, si yo lo que deseo es estar a su lado y tratar de que él sea feliz aunque no sea a … mi lado

El me ha hecho ver de la forma más ruda que no siente nada por mí, que solo soy su detector de fragmentos. Entonces, ¿porque me cela, cada vez que ve a Kouga?, o, ¿cuando estoy en mi época con Houjyou? Las veces que le pregunto sobre su comportamiento su respuesta siempre es

Inuyasha.- Tsk! Cállate tonta! Solo es así, porque si y punto!

Kagome.- pero… esa no es una respuesta

Inuyasha.- Arrggh! (espeta) ya cállate! Me disgusta oír tu chillona voz!

Y antes de que pueda protestar el ya a puesto tierra de por medio

Que me quema la carne.

Que me hierve la sangre

Si yo no siento nada por ella… ¿por qué mierda me pongo así? ¿Cuando alguien como Kouga o eses Hobo bobo se le acerca? O ¿cualquier macho que la mira? Puedo sentir el olor de su excitación al acercársele simplemente para conversar o para pedir ayuda, si ella no es bonita ni nada por el estilo, ¿porque la buscan? Con un gruñido y mi ceño fruncido los espanto. Sé que soy sobre protector, con lo que considero mi propiedad pero… ¿porque con ella? Ella no lo es, no la he marcado como mi perra, ni mi hembra, no es mi pareja. No lo entiendo, esto es ilusionarla falsamente, ¿cómo me lo dice Miroku? Tal vez, tenga razón.

Que me está partiendo la razón

Llega la noche nuevamente, buscamos un lugar donde acampar. Vuelve a repetirse la misma rutina; esperas a que nos quedemos dormidos para ir en busca de "ella", "ella" que sólo busca la forma de hacerte daño, "ella" que sólo quiere verte muerto para completar su venganza, _"ella_" que desea verte sufrir; ella, ella, por siempre _"ella_". Maldición! ¡¿Cómo puedo deshacerme de "_ella_"?.

Pero, si intentara hacerlo, tú me odiarías y desearías matarme por habértela quitado. No, no deseo eso, cualquier cosa menos tu odio, ni tu desprecio. Silenciosamente te sigo, por el bosque, no sé cómo, pero siempre puedo encontrarlos; pareciera que "ella" lo hiciera a propósito, dejarme señales con las cuales pueda hacerlo, para que los encuentre en situaciones algo "_calientes_", no es que sea voyerista y que me excite al verlos en esas actitudes tal vez, en el fondo de mi corazón lo que busco es que me sientas y te detengas, tal vez espero que siquiera me quieras un poquito

Que no cabe en mi pecho.

Que me cala los huesos

Creo que estoy caminando en círculos, mejor me regreso al campamento. Eh, ¿y eso? Un destello atrae mi atención, son las serpientes cazadoras de almas que ella utiliza para obtener almas para mantenerse "viva"; irónico ¿no? Ella necesita almas para sobrevivir, y utiliza serpientes para cazar, siendo ella una de esas, como siempre dicen Kami sama las cría y ellas se juntan. Que chiste para más tonto

Que se ahoga en este mar de dolor

Conforme me voy acercando escucho unos gemidos, acaso ¿son de placer? Cuando encuentro el lugar los veo... los veo a los dos recostados en el mullido grass semi desnudos, con ella encima de ti a horcajadas, montándote y tú aferrado a sus senos masajeándolos. Mi corazón se parte en miles de pedazos, el dolor es enorme

Que me quema la carne.

Que me hierve la sangre

Caigo de rodillas a la tierra en ese momento no me importa el dolor de ella al incrustárseme algunos cascajos, ahogo el grito con mis manos, mis lágrimas caen cual manantial, quiero bloquear las imágenes y los sonidos pero no puedo… no puedo… no puede creer lo que estoy viendo…

Que me está partiendo en dos la razón

Logro percibir el olor salino de unas lágrimas y el sollozo de un llanto, creí que no nos encontraría pero… me equivoque

Que voy hacer sin su amor.

Que voy hacer con mi amor.

No lo soporto más y me alejo, de ese horroroso lugar, lugar donde mis ilusiones… mi amor fue roto, destrozado por nada más que por la persona que más amaba en este mundo

Que voy hacer sin su amor.

Que voy hacer con mi amor

Mis pasos me llevan hacia un rio donde caigo de rodillas a llorar nuevamente. Me maldigo nuevamente por mi debilidad, quisiera encontrar la forma de poder bloquear este sentimiento, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Miro el agua, que ganas de sumergirme en ellas y dejar que me lave y porque no ser llevada por ellas hacia cualquier lugar, desaparecer… para siempre. Ya sabía que ambos habían intimado pero… el verlos hacerlo… me dio dolor y también… ¿asco? Siento mi corazón y mi alma rota, nadie podrá recomponerla jamás. Tsk! Irónicamente estúpido es el destino, al igual que ella yo estoy muerta… con la única diferencia de que yo estoy viva, esa es la ventaja que tiene ella al ser un ser sobrenatural podrá acompañarlo mientras viva, mas yo, no, mi vida es corta, efímera al lado de la larga existencia que él tiene. Me encojo en mi misma para seguir llorando, no puedo soportarlo más necesito encontrar la forma de que anule lo que siento por ti

Que voy hacer sin su amor.

Que voy hacer con mi amor

Elevo mi vista al cielo, encontrando a una hermosa luna que logro vislumbrar toda distorsionada por efecto de mis ojos llorosos.

Mientras viajo a toda velocidad por el bosque para encontrar alguna pista de Naraku, logro percibir el olor nauseabundo de ese chucho cara de caca. Inucaca, ¡vaya! Suena bien, ese será su nuevo apelativo cada vez que me refiera a él, pero al lado de su olor distingo el olor de esa miko no muerta. ¡¿Qué? ¡¿No puedo creerlo? Sé que siempre me han dicho que el la busca y que por esa razón "mi mujer", y lo reitero, sufre por su causa. Me detengo, escucho sonidos, voces de una pareja exhalando un fuerte gemido. Vaya con el Inucaca así que esas tenemos, eh? Copulando con una muerta, Arrggh! Qué asco! Bueno, no soy quien para juzgar con quién se revuelca pero ¿hacerlo así? Y sobretodo ¿enfrente de ella? Es muy cruel de su parte, percibo el suave olor de mi mujer, lo vuelvo a reiterar, je! Suena bien, ¿no? Hey! Hay un olor salino, acaso ¿a estado llorando? Y todo por ese inucaca? Arrggh! ¡Lo mato!, claro que sí! Lo matare! Me encargare de destriparlo, desollarlo por hacerle ese daño, pero ¿en donde esta ella? Ahora más que nunca me necesita

Siento una suave brisa a mis espaldas que mueve mis cabellos, pero no le tomo importancia hasta que siento segundos después unos fuertes brazos que me rodean tiernamente los hombros y hace que me recueste sobre un duro pero a la vez suave pecho, al reconocer el aroma que me rodea, le hecho los brazos al cuello donde dejo descargar todo mi dolor y mi frustración.

Acabo de percibir el olor inconfundible de ese lobo apestoso por el lugar tengo que evitar que se encuentre con ella y se aproveche de la situación y la convenza de que se vaya con él. Mis pasos me llevan a otra parte del bosque donde han un rio, donde se mezclan los olores de ese lobo con el de mi pequeña. Los encuentro juntos, demasiado juntos, quiero intervenir, pero algo detiene mis movimientos, en estos momentos ¿quién soy yo para evitar que ella este con él? Siento dolor un agudo dolor atravesar mi pecho, me alejo rumbo al campamento

Lo siento, lo huelo, ese chucho esta cerca, pero no le diré nada a ella, dejare que se desahogue. Seré su tabla de salvación me encargare de curar su corazón

Kouga.- shhh! Tranquila, ya todo paso, deja salir lo que te agobie pequeña, cuando te calmes verás todo con otra perspectiva, con otro color

Kagome.- oh! Kouga!, Kouga (exclamo con dolor) por qué, por qué todo tiene que ser así?

Kouga.- pequeña, yo no sabría que aconsejarte, solo puedo decirte que deberías irte a casa, por un tiempo, hasta que logres aceptar lo que está ocurriendo

Su llanto se incrementa, yo no detesto ver llorar a una mujer, me trae sin cuidado, pero, en este caso el corazón se me comprime de dolor al verla así; solo la acuno entre mis brazos, poco a poco siento que va tranquilizándose hasta quedarse dormida. No quiero llevarla aún al campamento, disfrutaré estos minutos antes de llevarla al lugar en que sé que la perderé, tal vez… para siempre

Kouga me acaricia la cabeza tiernamente sin pedir ningún tipo de explicación. Lo siento tensarse, a pesar de los olores que nos rodean y que me llegan a la nariz puedo distinguir sutilmente el olor de "el" ¿qué hace aquí? ¿No debería estar con ella? ¿Por qué no va detrás de su mujer? Y ¿me deja realmente en paz? Estoy pensando que podría irme con Kouga y pertenecer a su clan, pero… el estar aquí en esta época eventualmente me los encontraría y todo el dolor comenzaría nuevamente, mis sollozos se detienen y poco a poco me quedo dormida, en este cómodo, cálido y suave lecho. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, solo sé que reaccione cuando él me llevo en brazos al campamento. Ya que desperté cuando sentí que no me encontraba en mi cálido lecho, puesto que, yo recuerde me quede dormida en sus brazos

Abro lentamente mis ojos para enfocar con la mirada que me encuentro en el campamento. Veo a los chicos preparar el desayuno, me incorporo y escucho unos gruñidos procedentes de ellos que se encuentran a un costado mío, los miro interrogantes. Mi mirada se vuelve tierna al ver a Kouga, sonreírme con complicidad, correspondo de la misma manera, más al fijarme con quién está mi mirada se endurece y me muestro fría con él. Kouga rápidamente se aproxima a mi lado para ayudarme a levantarme

Sango.- Kouga, te quedas a desayunar con nosotros?

Lo veo sonreír con malicia, pero luego cambia su actitud, ya que aún me encuentro entre sus brazos.

Kouga.- gracias, pero no. Mis compañeros de viaje deben de estarme esperando, y antes de que ellos se presenten por aquí, mejor les doy alcance

Sango.- claro

Nuestras miradas se cruzan, es extraño que Inuyasha no haga una típica escena de celos, ya que por la forma en que me tiene abrazada da pie a muchas interpretaciones, al fin y al cabo, que interprete lo que quiera, ya que entre los dos no ha pasado nada, no como él, el solo recordarlo hace que me duela el pecho; pero me equivoqué, ya lo tengo a mi lado con su clásica actitud

Inuyasha.- apestas a ese lobo, vete a bañar

Me dio gracia, Kouga y yo intercambiamos miradas y nos carcajeamos divertidos por su expresión. El resto de mis compañeros solo movieron la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, mas no dijeron nada.

Kagome.- ¿mira quién habla? Deberías primero verte antes que a otros, ¿no Kouga?

Kouga.- cierto

Siento su aliento, Kouga besa tiernamente mi frente despidiéndose de mí, me estremezco ante esto

Kouga.- nos vemos, cuídate mucho (me mira a los ojos) te volveré a ver, ¿verdad?

Kagome.- no lo sé aún Kouga, no lo sé

Kouga.- quiero que sepas que siempre te estaré esperando, decidas lo que decidas, recuerda que eres mi mujer, ahora y siempre. Nosotros nos unimos de por vida (lo sentimos gruñir, me guiña un ojo) y después de lo que paso entre nosotros, con mayor razón

Yo apruebo con movimiento de cabeza, escucho el gruñido ronco que proviene de él. Kouga me vuelve a besar y lo veo alejarse rápidamente.

Lo miro arrogantemente y le contesto que a igual que él que apesta a esa zombie, yo puedo apestar a ese lobo, y que su olor me es más agradable que la de él. Lo veo fruncir el ceño molesto, y no vuelve a pronunciar ni una palabra más durante el resto del viaje.

Estos días he estado viajando con Sango, ella no me ha preguntado nada por mi actitud, sé que lo sospecha, es mejor así. Le susurro que me gustaría irme a casa, ya que estamos de vuelta a la aldea de Kaede, ella me responde que no habría ningún problema.

Al llegar tuve la desgracia de toparme con "_ella_" que descaradamente lo recibe a él con un beso, los demás los miran y entienden mi postura, ellos ingresan a la cabaña mientras que yo me quito los fragmentos que aún conservo y me acerco a ellos golpeando el pecho de él con la mano en que tenía el frasco, esta acción sobresalta a esa zombie ya que en ningún momento se separó de él. El me mira extrañado, _"ella_" solo esboza una sonrisa de triunfo, sin decir nada cojo mi mochila y me dirijo hacia el pozo

Kagome.- que les aproveche! (exclamo molesta)

Inuyasha.- pero… Kagome! … no puedes irte, recuerda que tu misión es encontrar los fragmentos!

Antes de saltar me detengo en el borde del pozo y sin mirarnos le respondo molesta

Kagome.- ya tienes a tu lado a otro "detector de fragmentos", a mí, ya no me necesitas. ¡Adiós!

Ingreso dentro del pozo para regresar a casa; al fin y al cabo, él ya eligió y yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer allí. Regresare a mi vida, a lo que era antes de conocerlo, sé que será difícil, pero no imposible.

Al salir del santuario, inhalo profundamente el aire viciado de mi ciudad, obviamente comienzo a toser, ya que como el oxigeno del Sengoku no habrá en ningún lugar de este mundo, tal vez en algún bosque, pero aquí en la ciudad, no.

Con una sonrisa surcando mis labios cierro la puerta y me dirijo hacia mi casa, el único lugar que puedo considerar como _"mi lugar_"; aunque hubo una vez que la época antigua se convertiría en mi _"lugar_", en mi "hogar" que tonta fui al creer eso.

Sé que la promesa que le hice no la podré cumplir, porque él ya tiene a "_otra_" quien le dará lo que yo quise darle. Cuan equivocaba estaba, "_al final puede entender que a esta_ _mujer, siempre la hiciste inmensamente… triste_"

_**FIN**_


End file.
